


Dragon

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Kings
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each grasped for it--each to his and her own serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them  
> A/N: A post ep vignette of sorts for 1.05 (1.03, depending on how you are labeling the pilot) Insurrection.

Rose kissed Thomasina's bare shoulder. Her lips lingered there for a moment, brushing the soft skin awkwardly in indecision as to whether to nip. Thomasina knew that her practiced touches had frustrated the queen even as they had satisfied her. But even now Rose's carefully practiced tenderness could not bring her out of distraction.

"So his moods follow you to bed now," Rose said. Thomasina listened to her sigh as she lay back upon the heavy sheets.

"No." She glanced over her shoulder, careful to keep her face as composed as always. "My moods are my own."

She stood as she queen chuckled; Thomasina did not have to turn to know that Rose was stretching herself like a cat--a cat that knows it is just as lovely when no one is watching. The children used to say she had eyes in the back of her head. Thomasina knew them all that well--better than she knew herself. Anything that was her own had been carefully put aside to make it easier to serve the family's needs. The queen knew that well.

"He believes there is nothing he cannot do."

Thomasina could feel Rose's eyes on the firm curves of her back. She pulled her dress over it, managing her own zipper. Whether it was God or the Cross family that made Silas king, who fostered such a belief in his breast, it was Thomasina who nurtured it. If the king believed he could halve the universe in one step, it was she who saw to it that the feat be orchestrated.

She guarded his gate, his castle of stone as well as his fortress of ideas. For ten years, eight months, and some days, Thomasina spread her wings and breathed fire when needed. But she had yet to develop scales so hard as to forget that she too was merely human.

"The country fails to make him as calm as it once did." Helen's cries rang distantly through her mind. "There is an imbalance between his head and his heart."

Rose shifted again. "Then perhaps it is time to find a new...retreat." Her voice was muffled and distant; Thomasina knew she would be asleep soon.

Thomasina looked over her shoulder once more. They each grasped for it--each to his and her own serenity. The corridor was hollow and wide when Thomasina stepped into it.

"The queen has retired for the night," she said to the guard as she looked past him.

Her heals clicked on the stone floor with the vigilance of curled talons. That day she had done what she could and so it would go the next.


End file.
